


Bucky Tell Me You Love Me

by Juliette591



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliette591/pseuds/Juliette591
Summary: Angst. Comfort. Heartache.





	Bucky Tell Me You Love Me

I sat cross-legged on the living room floor staring at my torn cuticles. I could hear my boyfriend Bucky puttering around in the kitchen putting away the dishes and wiping down the countertops as he cleaned up after we had an early dinner.

“Bucky…” I whispered.

No answer. Spoke too softly I guess.

I cleared my throat. “Bucky?” I called out a bit louder.

Our apartment is so small the living room and kitchen are practically one on top of the other. He popped his head around the divider, “You say something hon?”

I nodded and gestured for him to come sit down with me.

He disappeared for a second to put away the dishcloth he was holding before padding over to where I sat. He crossed his legs as he folded down to settle in across from me.

He took my hands in his. The cool metal of his left hand was soothing. “What’s on your mind sweetie?”

I shut my eyes tightly and took a few deep breaths. I couldn’t speak at first.

“Baby you’re starting to worry me. What’s going on?”

I pulled back one hand and wiped my eyes. I didn’t feel the tears at first. Had no idea they were even coming down ‘til I saw one had landed on the palm of his flesh hand.

“It’s starting to come back,” I whispered.

“What’s coming back?” he asked softly.

“That… feeling. The worthlessness.” I covered my face with my hands in shame.

“Aww hon I’m sorry,” he sighed as he shifted position and was now at my side putting his metal arm around me as he stroked my face with his right hand.

“I don’t understand why I’m like this,” my voice trembled. “I have a good life. I have you. I have my job. Friends.

Why can’t I shake off this sadness?” I was openly crying now.

He pulled me into his lap and stroked my hair as I wept. I couldn’t speak anymore.

“I don’t know hon, I don’t know,” he said as he rocked me gently.

We stayed like that for several long moments before he pulled away to look at me. His eyes were a stunning shade of blue like the Pacific ocean after a storm.

He tipped up my chin with the gentlest touch and we stared at each other. His face was a mixture of love and sadness.

“I wish I could make it go away,” he whispered as he brushed loose strands of hair off my face, “but all I can do is tell you that I will always be here for you and I will always believe in you.”

He kissed away the tears that spilled from my eyes. I ran my fingers through his long dark hair.

I stood up and walked over to the stereo and put on a CD. My favourite love song began to play.

I held my hand out to him. “Dance with me.”

He got up and pulled me into his arms close to his chest. As we swayed to the music he pressed his forehead to mine.

“Bucky tell me you love me…”

He kissed me deeply.

“I love you. I will always love you,” his voice caressed me.

“Do you love me?” he asked quietly.

“Yes!” I cried. “More than words can say…” I kissed his eyes, his forehead, his cheekbones.

“If you can love me then you can love yourself too,” he said softly.

“I’ll do my best,” I whispered. He kissed me again.

The song ended.  
It was It Can't Rain all the Time by Jane Siberry

I woke up and cried again because he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been going through a lot (I'll spare you the gory details). I was hit with writer's block and my Bucky Barnes series has suffered for it. I'm trying really hard to find the right headspace for it again and so this one shot is an attempt to help me get there. I know it's cheesy and ridiculously self-indulgent but IDGAF because I needed to put something, anything, on paper. 
> 
> Jane Siberry - It Can't Rain all the Time  
https://youtu.be/6VE6rMq5wmg


End file.
